Find the Answer Till End
by Double Kick
Summary: Ini masih terlalu awal. Tiga bocah itu barusaja saling mengenal satu sama lain, ya ditambah bocah bersurai kuning yang baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu itu, Kise Ryouta. Dan mungkin saja, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk bertemu kasus yang lebih rumit daripada menemukan bola basket yang hilang. (child! Aomine, Hanamiya, Kise, Momoi. Slight shota!Hanamiyaxsatpam!(?)Seto, more?in)


Kemudian, semua berawal dari...

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_! Ayo bermain basket _'__ssu_!"

.

.

.

Ajakan riang Kise untuk bermain basket bersamanya. Tanpa pernah memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, atau mungkin lebih parahnya lagi, apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Peluh-peluh berjatuhan membasahi pijakan. Teriakan nyaring dan decakan kesal terdengar jelas seiring bola bundar berwarna oranye tersebut jatuh menghantam lantai semen lapangan yang keras dan kemudian memantul beberapa kali dengan bunyi bedebum yang tak lagi dihiraukan oleh mereka—bocah-bocah kecil yang tengah kelelahan di sana.

* * *

**Find The Answer Till End (c) Double Kick**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**.**_

_**Rated : K+ - T**_

_**Genre : (Currently) Friendship and bit Humor**_.

_**Warning :**__ Multichapter. Currently NO PAIRING. Genre bisa berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu. Alternate Universe. Child Version of : Aomine, Hanamiya, Kise, Momoi. Terdapat beberapa OC di dalamnya (namun bukan sebagai pemeran utama). Gaya bahasa dalam dialog sedikit beragam. Sedikit slight child!AoMomo dan child!HanamiyaxSeto di dalamnya._

_**.**_

_**I don't get any profit by writing this ff, except my own happiness.**_

* * *

Hari yang cerah, terlalu cerah—atau mungkin terlalu terik untuk bocah kecil itu duduk-duduk dengan santainya di atas pondasi tinggi bekas bangunan tak jadi untuk menatap langit yang berawan jarang-jarang. Tangan kecil dengan warna _tan_ itu mengibas-ngibas pelan, mengharap angin dapat berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari gerakan tangannya itu. Setitik bulir mengalir melalui pelipisnya, melewati bola mata dengan iris _navy _polos, turun meluncur hingga ke dagu, dan akhirnya menetes pada beton padat tempat dirinya berada saat itu.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan bersurai pink sebayanya yang sedang tersenyum riang, sumringah entah karena apa. Mungkin karena telah dipergoki sedang bersandar dengan pose sedemikian adem ayu-nya di bahu kecilnya itu. Ah, sejak kapan Ia berteman dengan gadis ini? Ia pun tak tahu dengan pasti akan jawaban atas pertanyaan tak berdasarnya itu. Tahu-tahu saja, mereka sudah seperti lem dan prangko.

"Dai-_chan_, kau tidak keberatan dengan kepalaku, bukan?" ujar gadis itu memecah suasana.

"Hoi, berat tau!" ujar bocah kecil itu sedikit menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sejujurnya, hal itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya, walaupun mengakui bahwa Ia membencinya jika harus berbagi kehangatan di musim panas. Entahlah apa maksudnya selain—secara tidak langsung—memaksa gadis kecil itu menampilkan raut yang terlihat lucu baginya.

"Eh? Dai-_chan_, kau itu laki-laki, masa segini saja dibilang berat?" gadis kecil itu merengut sebal, urung untuk kembali meletakkan kepala dengan surai pink itu di bahu sang bocah berkulit tan. Bagaimanapun, ada sesuatu—seseorang juga yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu secara tidak langsung.

"Aomine_cchi_, Momo_cchi_, mau bermain basket?"

Seorang anak bersurai kuning keemasan dengan manik sewarna madu muncul di hadapan mereka, lengkap dengan sebuah bola basket di tangannya. Bocah berkulit _tan_ serta bersurai biru tua sewarna laut itu memperhatikan bola yang berada di tangan sang anak tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar. Ingat, hanya bolanya saja.

"_Ne, ne, _Ki-_chan_, aku tak tahu bermain basket. Bisa kau ajari aku?" gadis bermanik senada dengan surainya—Momoi, berujar duluan dengan polosnya, membuat anak bersurai pirang itu terlihat bingung. Lantas, Ia berujar, "Momo_cchi_, kenapa tak meminta Aomine_cchi_ untuk mengajarimu saja 'ssu?"

Dan anak itu sering menggunakan akhiran '_-__ssu_' dalam ucapannya. Ia adalah Kise Ryouta, tetangga baru dari bocah _tan_ bernama Aomine dan gadis bermanik _magenta_, Momoi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, keluarganya memutuskan untuk tinggal di kompleks tersebut untuk sementara waktu—bocah itu sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Aku malas mengajari perempuan, Kise," dan seruan malas dari Aomine Daiki-lah yang menyahutinya. Namun gadis yang ditanyai malah memamerkan cengirannya yang lebar, "Dai-_chan_ pelit, _ne_. Ki-_chan_ mau mengajariku, kan? Mau, kan? Mau, kan? Mau, ya?" Aomine hanya menatap rengekan Momoi kepada Kise dengan raut yang menunjukkan kebosanan. "Kau kan sering melihat aku dan Hanamiya bermain, kenapa kau tak belajar sendiri saja, Satsuki?" bocah kecil itu bertanya sambil mendengus malas. Dan sukses, satu jitakan meluncur ke jidatnya. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Momoi sendiri.

"_Ma, ma,_" Kise—bocah kuning itu, memaksakan senyum lebarnya sambil berusaha menengahi perkelahian kecil diantara Aomine dan Momoi. Lalu, Ia berujar lagi, "Aomine_cchi_! Ayo bermain basket _'__ssu_!" dengan cengiran lebar sampai-sampai kelopak matanya menyipit. Aomine yang tadinya sempat terlibat cekcok kecil dengan teman sedari bayinya—Momoi—lantas menoleh cepat ke arah Kise dan bertanya dengan lugas, "Hey, Kise, apa kau sampai mengidolakanku saking hebatnya diriku ini dalam bermain, heh?" Kise urung senyum, dan menghadiahkan satu jitakan tambahan untuk Aomine.

Beberapa menit yang terasa lama bagi Aomine—namun terasa begitu singkat dan cepat bagi Kise dan Momoi. Mungkin acara cekcok mereka akan terus berlanjut kalau saja tak ada yang muncul sambil berseru begini seenak jidat, "_Horaa, horaa_! Kalian mau bersenang-senang tanpaku, huh? _Sonna baaaaaka_—"

_**JETAKK!**_

Dan anak malang bersurai hitam dan beralis tebal itu menjadi media tempat berlandasnya jitakan terakhir dari ketiga bocah biru-kuning-merah muda tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hanamiya Makoto. Usia 11 tahun, kelas 6 SD Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Terkenal sekompleks karena kemampuan steal dan peringainya yang buruk dan kadang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Misalnya, suka meneriaki orang-orang dengan begini, '_sonna baaaaaka,_' kemudian menjulurkan lidah panjangnya itu setelahnya—bahkan kepada orang yang tak dikenalinya sekalipun."

Aomine berujar dengan tatapannya yang selalu menyiratkan kebosanan, sekalipun saat Ia dengan lugasnya membentuk kalimat untuk sebuah autobiografi buatannya sendiri. Dan dengan cekatan, Kise mencatat semuanya di buku kecil bersampul kuning cerah yang selalu dibawanya setiap saat.

Sambil mengangguk semangat, Ia melontarkan pertanyaan ringan, "Yep, ada lagi, Aomine_cchi_?" Aomine kecil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lantas menjawab, "_Negative_. Kerja yang bagus, _agen_ Ryouta!" kemudian, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kise dengan sok akrab. Yang ditepuk sendiri hanya cengar-cengir karena namanya benar-benar disebutkan.

"Sekedar tambahan ne, Ki-_chan_!" Momoi, tiba-tiba berceletuk sambil mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya, terlihat begitu riang—dan juga mungkin sedikit pamer akan rambut berwarna manis miliknya itu. Aomine dan Hanamiya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Aomine merasa sedikit jijik (namun tetap saja dalam hati Ia _doki-doki_ sendiri, entah kenapa), Hanamiya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bosan, lalu menguap.

Beda halnya dengan kedua bocah itu, Kise sendiri malah mengangguk semangat. "_Ne, ne, ne_! Ayo katakan, _'ssu~_ _d-demo_, Ki-_chan tte_…" beberapa detik kemudian setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. Momoi tersenyum sumringah, lalu berkata, "Oke, oke! Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Hana-_kun_ memiliki rumah yang suaaangat besar, ne, Ki-_chan_!" tangannya merentang, menggambarkan kata 'besar' itu dengan bersemangat.

Hanamiya yang merasa disebutkan hanya bisa _facepalming_, "Kau tak perlu menyebutkan itu, _baka_." Aomine menepuk punggungnya, prihatin. "Yang sabar ya, sob. Sepertinya rumahmu akan terus dipamerkan kepada orang-orang yang baru saja pindah ke sini." Hanamiya hanya mengangguk, namun tepukan itu rasanya terlalu keras menghantam punggungnya. "_Stahp, stahp_! (_Stop, stop!_) Punggungku nyaris bolong, kampret!" buru-buru, Aomine menarik tangannya dari punggung Hanamiya. Takut kena sembur banjir lokal susulan, katanya.

"Lagipula, Hana-_kun_ itu siapa?" Tanya Hanamiya kecil dengan wajah cemberut, seperti biasa. Momoi kecil mengibaskan tangannya, "Namamu kepanjangan, _ne~_ jadi kusingkat begitu saja, ya? Ya? Ya? Lagipula rumahmu juga besar~ jadi tak ada salahnya, _ne_, Hana-_kun_?" gadis kecil itu barusaja berniat ingin mencubiti pipi Hanamiya dengan jari-jari kecilnya, namun dengan segera, sang pemilik pipi membuang muka dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tak lupa menyilangkan tangannya.

"Itu terdengar bodoh, nona Satsuki. Dan juga, alasan yang kau berikan benar-benar tak masuk akal." komentar Hanamiya masih membuang muka.

"Jadi…" Kise memulai percakapan baru. "Apa kalian sudah pernah masuk ke sana, sebelumnya _'ssu_?" namun nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu. Hanamiya, sang pemilik rumah yang sedaritadi sedang dibicarakan hanya memutar matanya malas, lantas mengedikkan bahu. Buru-buru, Aomine berujar, "Kau tahu apa, Kise? Dia selalu kesepian sampai-sampai memintaku dan Satsuki untuk menemaninya bermain video games!" dan… _**JLEBB!**_ Hanamiya kicep telak.

"_S-sonna, baka_! _Uso darou_! (_Jangan bodoh! Itu bohong!_)" bocah dengan alis tebal itu terbelalak, namun suara halus ala gadis kecil segera menyela, "Itu benar ne, Ki-_chan_! Apa kau mau berkunjung?" tawar Momoi saat itu juga. Kise kecil menatap takut-takut ke arah Hanamiya, dan sesuai dugaannya, Ia dihadiahi tatapan dari mata setengah tertutup khas Hanamiya lengkap dengan ujaran tak bersahabat dari mulutnya,

"Apa?" Hanamiya menghela napas.

'Hiiiiy… serem, cuy!' batin _pyua_ Kise bergidiki ngeri.

"Yasudah. Kau mau, tidak?" Akhirnya Hanamiya pasrah juga. Di sisi lain, bocah bergolongan darah AB itu tengah berusaha keras untuk mengulas senyum tipis yang nyalangnya malah terlihat menakutkan.

Kise mengangguk kecil. Tubuhnya gemetaran, menahan pipis. Dalam hati Ia bergumam, 'Mak, Kise pengen pipis!'

"Yasudah, ayo." Ujar Hanamiya singkat. Benar-benar seorang AB.

"Sekarang, _'ssu_?" Tanya Kise. Momoi mengangguk semangat, Aomine menguap bosan. Hanamiya berdecak kesal. "Taon depan! (Tahun depan!)" Dan suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Ya sekarang, lah!"

Kise siap di posisinya sambil hormat tegap dan mulai mengambil langkah lebar nan pasti ala anggota paskibraka yang keren di suatu SMA yang sering dilihatnya di televisi. Meskipun kalau bocah berambut pirang itu yang melakukannya, rasanya terlihat sedikit aneh.

.

"Jadi, selamat datang di kediamanku." Ujar Hanamiya sambil bertepuk tangan pelan—sendirian, dengan wajah tak niat pula. "Ayo masuk." Ujarnya sambil mendorong pagar baja yang lumayan tinggi menjulang di depan mereka. Setelah dibantu Aomine dan Momoi (dan tentunya Kise juga) saat mendorong pagar, pagar laknat (menurut Hanamiya) itu pun terbuka, dan seorang satpam berambut _silver_ mencolok berlari mendatangi mereka bertiga sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dimana Seto?" Tanya Hanamiya tanpa ba-bi-bu kepada satpam yang sedang mengunyah permen karet itu. Kise menyipitkan matanya, mencoba membaca huruf _hiragana_ yang tertera di seragam sang satpam. "_Ha – ra_.." ejanya pelan, membuat sang satpam sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang tak sedikitpun nampak dari balik poni _silver_ acak-acakan milinya—katanya sih, model.

"Seto? Tidur, seperti biasa." Ucap satpam bernama 'Hara' itu sambil menunjuk pos satpam, dimana terdapat seseorang yang sedang tidur sambil ngorok. Suaranya lumayan terdengar jelas, sampai Kise menggeleng prihatin sekaligus sedikit jijik. Hanamiya hanya mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tak suka. Bergegas, Ia mendatangi pos itu dengan langkah kecilnya yang terlihat kesal.

"_Oe_! Mas Hanamiya mau _opo_,_ tho_? (_Tuan Hanamiya mau apa?_)" cegat Hara dengan logat asing yang entah Ia dapatkan darimana. Buru-buru Ia mengejar Hanamiya ke posnya. Bocah ber-_IQ_ lumayan tinggi itu hanya memandangi Seto dengan raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan, lantas bertanya pelan, "Bandana telinga _neko_ itu masih ada, kan?" tanyanya kepada Hara, dengan nada menuntut.

Hara masuk ke dalam pos dengan langkah biasa, seolah apapun yang terjadi, Seto tak akan bangun dengan mudahnya. Tangannya memeriksa laci meja tempat Seto tidur (_atau bisa dikatakan 'mati'_) bersandar sambil ngorok—lengkap dengan balon ingus di hidungnya. Lalu kemudian satpam bersurai abu-abu itu menarik keluar sebuah benda unyu yang (tidak) selalu dipakai para _maid_ di _café maid_. Bandana telinga kucing.

Hanamiya mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Dan dalam sekejap, bandana itu sudah bertengger manis di kepala bersurai hitam acak-acakan milik satpam yang tertera 'Seto Kentarou' di seragamnya itu. Aomine dan Momoi segera menghambur cekikikan mereka dalam bekapan mulut, Kise ikut terkikik kecil, sedangkan Hanamiya hanya mendengus malas.

"Itu adalah hukuman untuk orang yang bahkan memakai penutup mata tidur saat bekerja." tambahnya sambil mengajak (_baca: menggiring_) teman-temannya itu masuk lebih jauh lagi menuju pintu utama.

.

"_Etto_.." Kise berujar pelan, sedikit menunduk, menatap rambut pendek sebahu milik Hanamiya—bocah yang berjalan di depannya.

"Apa lagi, huh?" yang ditatap hanya menjawab singkat, namun lumayan cepat. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tentunya.

"T-tidak jadi deh, _'ssu_.." Kise kecil yang merasa tak dihargai jadi urung niat untuk buka suara.

"_Daijoubu_. (_Tidak apa-apa._) Bicara saja." Ujar Hanamiya cepat, seperti ingin menyela ucapan Kise sebelumnya. Kali ini Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kise dengan senyum lembut yang terpapar di wajahnya dengan jelas. Sepertinya sisi baiknya muncul lagi. Jarang sekali bisa melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Kise menelan ludah, gugup. "_E-etto_… _Ano_… E-ehh…" pelipisnya mengucurkan keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit. Senyum Hanamiya masih terulas, namun sedikit dipaksakan. Sampai akhirnya wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, cemberut. "Ngomong aja napa sih." ujar bocah itu bosan.

Aomine tertawa, kembali menepuk punggung Hanamiya dengan keras. "Aksen apa itu, hey? Baru kali ini kudengar kau berbicara dengan logat seperti itu—" ujar Aomine sok akrab. Dikatai seperti itu, mau tak mau pertigaan imajiner muncul di dahi Hanamiya. "Uruseeee, baaaaka. (_Diam kaau, bodooooh._)" selanya, lagi, sebelum Aomine dapat meneruskan kalimatnya lebih jauh dari itu.

"_Ne_, Ki-_chan_, tambahkan kalau Hana-_kun_ suka sekali menyela perkataan orang!" ujar Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipi gempalnya, membuat Kise memandang Hanamiya dengan raut kagum sambil manggut-manggut. "Siapa itu Hana-_kun_!?" ujar Hanamiya sedikit frustasi, terlihat dari tangan kecilnya yang tengah meremas helaian hitam berkilaunya dengan pose tak woles.

"Apa yang bisa dikagumi dari orang bodoh sepertinya, Kise?" Aomine menyikut Kise dengan keras, Kise mengaduh kesakitan dan terbebas dari halusinasi semu akan kilauan rambut milik Hanamiya. Bocah bersurai pirang cerah itu sedang mencoba menerka-nerka, merek sampo apa yang biasa dipakai oleh Hanamiya sampai rambutnya bisa berkilauan seperti itu. Ia juga mau, suer!

Tahu-tahu, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk utama yang berwarna ungu seperti kulit manggis yang kini sudah ada ekstraknya. Yang ukurannya sangat besar. Dan tinggi menjulang. Terdapat ukiran rumit di seluruh permukaan pintu, membuatnya terlihat memiliki aksen berkelas yang modern sekaligus klasik dalam satu media.

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya, namun ujung pintu itu tetap saja tak terlihat.

_Dewa neptunus! Pintu macam apa, itu 'ssu!? _Batin Kise merasa gila sendiri.

_**CKLEK. KRIIET…**_

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat seorang _maid_ telah menunggu kepulangan Hanamiya ke rumahnya. "Tuan besar, selamat datang. Silahkan masuk," _maid_ itu kembali membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi. Hanamiya menatap _maid_ itu dengan tatapan khasnya, lalu berujar pelan, "Sudah kubilang untuk jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu, Shinta. Panggil aku Hanamiya seperti biasa," Dan _maid_ itu hanya bisa menunduk.

Kise mencolek bahu Aomine, membuat bocah _tan_ itu menggeliat sedikit, merasa geli. Aomine kecil menoleh, lantas bertanya judes,"Apa?" tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah bersalah sang _maid_, Kise berbisik, "Bukannya lebih baik jika dipanggil dengan sebutan terhormat begitu, _'ssu_?" Aomine diam beberapa saat, dan hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Mau langsung ke kamarku atau bermain basket dulu?" tawar Hanamiya. Kise mengangguk semangat, seraya berkata, "Basket dulu!" dan ternyata Aomine juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan pose yang sama. Dan situasi sedikit berubah menjadi kacau saat Momoi buka suara.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal basket, bola basketmu kemana, Ki-_chan_?" raut polosnya terlihat bingung. Aomine mengerutkan alisnya, "Eh?" bocah bersurai _navy_ itu ikut menatap Kise dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Hanamiya hanya ikut memiringkat kepalanya. Kise terbelalak.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" tentu pemiliknya yang paling heboh. Buru-buru Aomine membekap mulut Kise, "Jangan teriak-teriak di rumah orang, bodoh!" dan Kise kicep. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, siap untuk mewek.

"Bolamu tertinggal?" tanya Hanamiya pelan. Kise mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin _'ssu_." dan Aomine langsung menjitak kepala kuningnya. "Jangan plin-plan begitu, bodoh!" ujar bocah berkulit kecoklatan itu sedikit blak-blakan. Momoi kecil mengelus dagunya perlahan.

"Semuanya, tenang. Aku sudah pernah memecahkan kasus seperti ini sebelumnya." ujar Momoi kecil setelahnya, dengan efek dramatis berupa semuanya menjadi hening. Para _maid_ yang sedang menyapu dan mengepel pun ikut mematung dengan wajah terpaku.

Hanamiya menghela napas. "Ayo kita cari." ujarnya pasti. Rupanya sisi baiknya kembali muncul kali ini. Kemudian suara mewek Kise terdengar, "T-tapi, _'ssu_! Kita baru saja memasuki kediaman sang tuan besar Hanamiya_cchi_!" seruan manja itu membuat mata bulat Hanamiya makin melotot saja, "Panggilan macam apa pula itu, hah!?" dan Hanamiya pun menjadi frustasi dalam sekejap.

Aomine menggeleng pelan, sesekali menghela napas, "Mattaku," tak lupa, bocah kecil itu juga mengusap-usap dahinya yang mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda penuaan dini. Lalu kemudian suara Hanamiya kembali terdengar pelan namun jelas, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mencarinya, lalu kembali lagi ke sini. Kalian berdua kan sudah sering seperti itu, _baka_." ujarnya kepada Momoi dan Aomine.

Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Makanya kubilang, 'aku sudah pernah memecahkan kasus seperti ini', Hana-kun!"

Hanamiya memutar matanya bosan, "Haha, aku tak peduli. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi." dan bocah kecil itu kembali melangkah menuju pintu utama yang tadi diikuti dengan para temannya (atau mungkit pengikutnya) yang setia. Mereka terus berjalan keluar rumah megah itu dan hanya berhenti beberapa detik jika ada _maid_ atau penjaga yang menanyai kemana mereka akan pergi. Yaiyalah, mereka kan masih anak-anak.

Terus melangkah ke taman luas di halaman yang mereka lewati tadi sampai ke tempat pos satpam.

Di situlah Hanamiya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya kepada Hara sambil berjinjit di dinding pembatas pos yang lumayan tinggi untuk bocah seusianya—namun beruntung masih bisa dicapainya. Sang satpam bersurai _silver_ yang ditanyai hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau memang pintar, mas. Benda itu benar-benar cocok untuknya!" Hara geleng-geleng, lalu merogoh ponselnya dari kantong celana seragamnya. "Saya bahkan sempat mengambil beberapa _selfie_ dengannya." ujar Hara sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto aneh kepada bocah di hadapannya itu.

Hanamiya menatap Hara datar, lalu berkomentar, "Dasar narsis." irisnya kembali terpusat pada Seto.

"_He looks so funny._" gumamnya, seakan berbisik pelan dengan nada terpaku. "_And totally cute. Like a cat._" Hara bahkan tersenyum kagum kepada tuannya yang lumayan fasih berbicara bahasa Inggris di Jepang. "_A sleepy cat._" belum sampai di situ, Hanamiya lalu menambahkan dengan senyum polos yang terukir di wajahnya, membuat Hara sedikit tertegun.

"_Sleepy Seto._" kembali, Hanamiya menambahkan. Untuk sementara, suasana menjadi hening. Dan Hanamiya tahu bahwa Ia harus segera mengubah atmosfir aneh tersebut.

"Aku punya urusan kecil bersama teman-temanku. Dan kupastikan aku akan pulang tepat waktu, Hara." ujar bocah itu lagi, dan membiarkan Hara mengacungkan jempolnya sambil senyum ala pepsodent.

"Juga, jangan lupakan untuk membantuku membuka gerbang baja yang berat dan merepotkan ini, Hara."

Suara dingin Hanamiya kecil membuat Hara langsung ngacir, lalu hormat di depannya dengan tegap sambil berujar, "Siap laksanakan, ndoro mas!" sebelum Ia bergerak untuk mendorong gerbang itu sekuat tenaga agar bisa terbuka.

.

Mereka barusaja berada di luar beberapa detik yang lalu, setelah sang satpam kembali menutup gerbang tinggi menjulang itu. Hanamiya berbalik badan, menatap Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi satu-persatu. Lalu, membuka percakapan.

"Jadi… kita harus mulai darimana dalam misi 'mencari bola bodoh yang hilang' ini?"

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**(Author's note)** : Err… saya menampilkan setiap apik dari rumah Hanamiya sebagai media untuk disimpan, terutama untuk rangkaian plot-plot mereka selanjutnya. Ide ini terpikirkan saat err… saya lupa saya menontonnya langsung di salah satu episode Seirin vs Kirisaki atau membacanya di wikia, tapi satu hal yang saya dengar adalah Kirisaki Daiichi itu sekolahnya para konglomerat(?). Jadi saya putuskan untuk menaruh fakta bahwa Hanamiya dilahirkan dengan kondisi itu di ff ini(?).

Menurut minna bagaimana? Niatnya saya akan menampilkan genre mystery! Jadi minna lebih suka karakter mereka masih child version saat memecahkannya, seperti Detective Boys di DC bersama Conan atau…? Karena saya juga berniat menampilkan kasus rumit yang tak bisa mereka pecahkan sampai salah satu dari mereka menjadi korbannya. *ini spoiler*

Btw, main character di sini tetap mereka. Aomine – Hanamiya – Kise – Momoi. Sepertinya tak akan ada pairing, tapi yah kita lihat selanjutnya.

**(Author's bacot)** : Well, yang tadi itu author note paling panjang yang pernah saya ketik. Gak ada yang nanya, saya tau kok. Hshshshsh. Ini terinspirasi dari entah apa yang selalu saya pikirkan di toilet /ambigu woy!/ tapi juga saya memilih karakter Hanamiya karena beberapa alasan. Dan juga karena seseorang /jiahh ngode banget/ walaupun saya tahu orang itu gak akan pernah baca ff absurd milik saya ini. Kalaupun saya beruntung, ff ini didedikasikan untuk orang itu. Asu dahlah. Saya jadi ingin menebar poster 'Hanamiya, imy!' di jalanan sekitar. Tapi.. asu dahlah.

Err… mind to review?


End file.
